Humor Me
by Tonks32
Summary: A small moment between Cassandra and Trevelyan at sunset.


This was a little drabble that I toyed with after hitting the romance scene with Cullen where he gives her a coin. This wasn't how I wanted to do this, but this is what came out. I might write another version of this. IDK.

* * *

Cassandra leaned again the parapets watching the sun dip lower into the horizon. She liked these rare moments when all seemed right with the world. The weather was warm, the breeze light and carrying the scent of springs, and the sun created a beautiful array of colors against the clouds. Moments like this were few and far between. Their quest was growing more dangerous and hostile with each passing day. Corypheus seemed to be pushing forward despite the inquisitions attempt to bring him down. How were they going to defeat him? Cassandra's worse fear is that everything they've done over the past year would be for nothing, that they would fail.

Gideon climbed up the stairs after spotting the Seeker from the courtyard. She looked so lost in thought and not good ones judging by the deep crease in her brow. "You're a hard woman to find, my lady." He joined her by leaning against the parapets. He loved the way the setting sun casted a glow on her beautiful face.

The corner of her mouth lifted, "When I want to be."

There was a strain in her voice causing him to touch a hand to hers. They were slightly cool from the breeze, "what's troubling you Cassandra?"

"Why do you think that, my love?"

"For one you were unusually quite at dinner and didn't even acknowledge Varric when he made a comment about a certain book you love." He grasped Cassandra by the waist to turn her to face him. There were so many emotions swirling in her dark eyes and all he wanted to do was make it go away. "Talk to me."

"I can't stop thinking about what will happen if we fail." She softly confessed knowing that it was safe to with him. The others could never know. Cassandra wanted to maintain her calm and commanding demeanor for morale purposes. "Nothing we do is slowing Corypheus down. What if…"

He silenced her with a soft kiss, "we've gotten this far, Casandra. Don't lose faith now. Not when we are so close to the end." It killed him that she felt this way. She had always been that beacon of hope for the inquisition. This was her cause that she started when others would do nothing.

"How can you remain so optimistic?"

"One of us has too." Gideon laughed when she playfully swatted at his chest. "We can do this."

"When you say it I believe it." Though it still didn't ease the uneasy feeling completely.

"I have something for you."

She raised a brow, "you do?"

"It's the only thing I brought from home when I left for the conclave." Gideon dug into the pouch that was hooked to his belt. Hanging from a chord of leather was a small circular pendant made of silver. Etched into the metal was a Chantry symbol. "My sister gave this to me when I was a boy. She said that as long as I have this on me I would be protected by the Maker. Guess she knew I would always find trouble."

"But you didn't believe." Cassandra toyed with the pendant with the tips of fingers. "But you wore it anyways because you loved her and didn't want to hurt her feelings."

"It brought her some sort of comfort." Taking her hand, Gideon placed the necklace in the center of her palm. "I've worn it ever since and it seemed to work. Now I don't know if it was the Maker's protection or sheer luck that has gotten me this far, but whatever it is I want to give it to you."

Cassandra shook her head, "You're the one that needs the protection."

Gideon closed her fingers around the pendant, "you don't seem to understand. If something happens to you, every ounce of faith and fight I have in me will die. I told you once that you helped guide me in the choices I have to make, but you're also the drive that gets me out of bed in the morning to fight another day. You've believed in me this whole time, even when I had none. It was you that stood up for me in the beginning saying that I can do this. Never once have you wavered. I can't do this without you."

"If something was to happen to me, you can't give up. You have to see this through." She cupped his cheek in her hand, "Promise me Gideon. Promise me you won't give up."

"I can't." Of course he was being selfish and for once he didn't care. Hasn't he already given up so much? Everything that has been asked of him, he gave without complaint. If Andraste truly hand picked him then there was no way she would punish him for a moment of selfishness. If she asked his life in exchange to keep Cassandra save he would make that deal in a heartbeat. "I don't care if its part of the Maker's will, I can't do this without you."

"You must." Cassandra begged, "Defeating Corypheus is so much bigger than us. Countless have died already and I cannot stand it if more die because of me. So you promise me."

On a long sigh, he closed his eyes and leaned into her loving touch, "only if you promise me that you will fight and kick and scream before you let them take you away from me."

"I will fight until my last breath."

"Then give me a piece of mind and wear this." Gideon took the leather cord and slipped it over her head. The pendant fell between her breast and he found comfort in knowing it was close to her heart.

Cassandra clung to him wishing that she could shield him from the dangers that were still to come. She silently prayed to the Maker to keep him safe no matter what the cost. As long as he lived and the breech was closed, that's all that mattered.


End file.
